Broken-Metal Alchemist
by Kataisme
Summary: Al is missing. Ed will do anything to get him back. Edwin
1. Chapter 1

**FREEZE!**

**I don't own FMA or any of the characters(I wish I did)**

**Carry On...**

Prologue

Dark. That is the first thing that Ed thought when he opened his eyes. He laid there, wrapped in the wool blanket he brought with him, and almost fell back asleep, when the memories came flooding back. Why he was in the cave, why he left in the middle of the night, telling no one where he was going and when he will be back, if he ever will be back. "Al is gone. Al is gone, and it's all my fault."

Chapter I

**Ed's POV**

"Winry is going to kill me." I muttered as I glanced at my beat up auto-mail arm. It was nearly falling apart. "It wasn't my fault that that jerk called me short. I didn't want to fight… okay maybe I started it but still. You can't go around and call people short." I was walking up the dirt road to Granny's house in Resembool. Winry is my mechanic and my best friend, before the… accident.

I slowed down my fast paced walk as soon as I saw the old place, on the horizon. Instead of turning off on the road that leads to Granny's, I continue going straight to the cemetery to see my mom. I transmuted a ring of flowers and placed them on her head stone. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, and my body was shaking with my sobs. I collapsed against mom's head stone, and sobbed. "Why did you leave us? Why couldn't you have told anyone you were sick? Whhhyyyy? Losing Al was all my fault, Al was all my fault. First he lost his body because of me, then he gets kidnapped by who knows. It's…all…my…fault…he's…gone…cause…of me" I could barely make the words out. I just sat there and sobbed, for how long I sobbed I have no idea. Slowly my sobs slowed.

"Damn it. I wasn't supposed to cry. I have to be strong for you and for Al." I frantically wiped the tears, so people wouldn't see. "I love you mom. I will find Al, and get his body back. I swear." I stood up and fixed my bright red coat and wiped my eyes again. I stood there a minute, then I went home. Or what used to be my home. Al and I burnt it down the day, I became a state alchemist. Too many memories. Suddenly my watch in my pocket, seemed really heavy. I shook my head, and walked down the road to Granny's. It's been awhile since the last time I stood in front of the sun bleached steps. It's been a while since I talked to anyone really.

I was about to walk up the steps, when I heard a familiar screech, "Edward Elric! How many times have I told you to come and visit more! I have been worried sick, Mustang and Hawkeye, have been calling nonstop asking me where you were! What were you thinking?" I looked up to see the familiar irritated face of Winry, looking down at me from the balcony. "Did you ever think to call, and say, I don't know, I'm going to disappear off the face of the Earth in the middle of the night? Did you even think when you left? I didn't know where you were or if you were even alive! How could you do this to me?" While she was ranting I was thinking. "Does she even know what happened to Al?"

"Hey, Win." I said quietly. Her irritated look quickly deflated, and she looked like she was about to cry. She suddenly ran from my view. A couple minutes later I was tackled to the ground in a rib crushing hug. "I missed you so much!" She released me long enough to give me a kiss, then gave me another hug. It took me a moment to realize that she was sobbing into my non-auto-mail shoulder. She finally let go of me and finally noticed my auto-mail was not in the best condition. Yep she's going to kill me.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Auto-mail. Edward." She spoke slowly with the tone of voice she always uses when I wreak "Her" auto-mail. I look away from her glare, suddenly really nervous. "I, uhh, go…a…..fight…" I mumbled. She grabbed my ear and started yanking me into the house. "But it wasn't my fault I swear! That jerk had it coming calling me squirt. Ow ow ow that hurts! Win, come on you know I didn't mean to! Come on!"

She finally stopped pulling my ear when we got to her workshop (room) and I collapsed to the wooden floor, gasping for breath and holding my ear. I slowly looked up, and returned the glare that she was giving me. That is when she noticed my slightly red and puffy eyes. Her glare softened. "I missed you Ed. Please don't run off on us again. Okay?" I looked down in shame, "Okay" She helped me to my feet. "Let me see the damage." I slowly raised my "broken" arm, and quickly looked away to avoid the glare I was sure to get.

"What happened?" She whispered as she carefully examined my auto-mail. "This looks more like it got ran over by tractor, not got in a little fight. What the hell happened? This is too much damage. Are you in some kind of trouble? Where's Al? He usually come with you to help do damage control, is he okay?" I looked down, "I'll get him back." I said with shame, "You can count on that. When I'm done here I am going to do some major ass kicking. Count on it." While I was speaking I slowly looked up and met Winry's eyes. She was looking at me in shock, tears were filling up in her eyes again, and she grabbed me and held me close. "I know you will, you always do." She nudged my head up, that moved back to the floor. "You will find him" she says as she stares determinedly into my eyes. "You will." I slowly nod "I know."

Just then Pinako decided to walk into the room, she obviously was listening to the entire conversation. "So you finally decided to show your face around here Edward, it's been a while. You miss me, or are you too short minded to just see Winry?" She added extra emphasis on the word short. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING MICROSCOPIC MOLEUCLE SO SHORT YOU CAN'T SEE WITH A MAGNIFIYING GLASS, YOU OLD HAG?" I screamed, "NO-ONE YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" During their "exchange" Ed is starting to feel better, not great, but better, and that's a start.

**Hey peoples! This is my first story! I'm sorry if this is crappy, I'm not very good at speaking to peoples, (you know what I mean)**

**I hope you enjoyed it so far let me know of you want another chapter. **

**Well then, till next time**

**3 Kat3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait! School is kicking my Buttocks. I'm supposed to working on my English paper… but I don't wanna… So ya… anyway please review I could use all the help I can get! This is probably going to be another short chapter. **

**BTW you really should listen to the cover of "Some Die Young" by Gavin Mikhail, It reminds me so much of Sam and Dean Winchester (Another of my obsessions)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own FMA or any of the characters! (I wish)**

**Carry On!**

_Chapter 2_

_Winry's POV_

It was a normal Tuesday afternoon, (well as normal as it could be with the shop), I just finished up with my last customer for the day (nothing major), and was leaning up against the balcony that is right by my room. I was relaxing in the warm spring air when I heard a wail come across the hills, "WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" I immediately recognized the voice. Edward. He has come back, and he was upset. I pinpointed the location, the graveyard. Ed was back, and he was upset.

"_I will tell your story if you die_

_I will tell your story and keep you alive_

_The best you can_

_I will tell them to the children_

_If we have some, if we have some_

_That I've always felt the feeling we would die young_

_Some die young, some die young_

_Some, some die young_

_But you better hold on_

_So many things I need to say to you_

_Please don't, don't let me go_

_And we said we would die together"_

I heard the words softly come from the radio. I scoffed, "How fitting." I just sat there and listened to the soothing voice of Gavin Mikhail. I eventually saw the silhouette of my love come over the valley. He was coming from where his house used to be. He was moving slow, a lot slower than he usually does. "Where's Al?" I finally noticed that he was not followed by the big body of armor that was Ed's little brother. I could see Ed clearly now. He was slumped down as he walked, like the world was on his shoulders, not like the cool way he usually walked, like he was the king of the world, which made me sad.

He finally made it to the porch, and I expected him to go in, nut he didn't. He just stood there, which confused me. I let him sit there for a minute, before I screeched "EDWARD ELRIC, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"

_*Flash Forward*_

After our "discussion" I was putting Ed's outer layer back on his arm. "You're lucky that I love you. Edward Elric." I muttered as I wiped down his arm one last time. "What?" he looked at me confused. "Nothing" I replied quickly. He eyed me suspiciously. "Okaay" I turned back to my worktable to hide my blush that spread across my cheeks. If he only knew, everything would be different.

**Again sorry for the long delay. School has been kicking my butt. Sorry for the super short chapter! I have been trying to write, I just have been having troubles. I would love to hear ideas on how you think it should go! Anyways thanks for reading! Please review!**

_-Kat_


	3. Chapter 3

_**STOP and please read**_

_**I am so sorry for the long freaking delay! I am currently almost failing Geometry, :( so I have not been able to write as much as I have wanted. I know, I know excuses, excuses. I am really lame and so ya. I really will try to post more often. I mean it this time. Thank you for the people who are being patient with me. I am really slow at well everything. So I am sorry for the most likely suckiness that is this chapter. Again, it probably will be really short (Sorry Ed) again. Please message me with how you think it should go and how you think I am doing. BTW I am obsessed with the soundtrack to "RENT" If you haven't heard of it, you should totally check it out!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the characters**_

_**CARRY ON!**_

**Chapter 3**

**Ed's POV**

I was really surprised how well Winry and Granny took the news of Al's disappearance. I expected Winry to get extremely pissed and start yelling at me and beat me aside the head with her wrench, repeatedly. I didn't even know how Granny was going to react. I hope Winry hurries up in my arm, I need to find Al. I'm thinking these things while I lay on my twin bed in our room that we always use when we visit. It was too quiet. With Al here, there is always the occasional creak of the armor when Al adjusts his "body", but there is nothing.

Before I knew it I was fighting off tears. "No, I will not cry. Not here. Not now." I jerk upright when I hear a noise. I glance at the clock, 2:43, too early for anyone to be up and moving. I slip out of bed and quietly move towards my door, when I hear the noise again. I sneak out of my room, and follow the noise. It leads right to Winry's door. I quietly open the door, I did not expect to see what I saw.

I saw Winry. Dancing. With my auto-mail arm. I didn't understand why she was dancing, then I saw that she had headphones in her ears. She hadn't noticed me yet, and to my surprise, she started to sing.

"_Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
>Five hundred twenty five thousand moments, oh dear<br>Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes  
>How do you measure, measure a year?"<em>

"_In daylights, in sunsets  
>In midnights, in cups of coffee<br>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
>In five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, a year in the life"_

"_How about love?"  
>"How about love?"<br>"How about love?"  
>"Measure in love"<em>

"_Seasons of love!" _On the last line she whips around in a spectacular finish, a huge grin on her face, she still hasn't noticed me, then it was obvious that another song came on, one with a big beat. She starts banging her head to the beat, then starts singing.

"_All I see is shattered pieces"_

"_I can't keep it hidden like a secret"_

"_I can't look away!"_

"_From all this pain in a world we made!"_

"_Every day you need a bulletproof vest"_

"_To save yourself from what you could never guess!"_

"_Am I safe today?"_

"_When I step outside in the wars we wage!"_

"_Our future's here and now,_

_Here comes the countdown"!_

"_Sound it off, this is the call!"_

"_Rise in revolution!"_

"_It's our time to change it all,_

_Rise in revolution!"_

"_Unite and fight, to make a better life!"_

"_Everybody one for all,_

_Sound off, this is the call, tonight we rise!"_

"_Rise."_

"_Tonight we rise"_

"_Rise."_

"_Tonight we rise!"_

She is dancing around the room, looking like she is having a lot of fun. Of course that never lasts, she did another finishing spin, and then she notices me lurking in the doorway. Her face goes from joy, to surprise, to confusion, to anger "What are you doing, Ed?" she said with her famous, slow quiet anger. "I… ummm…" I stammered, "GET OUT!" she yelled and I scurried out of the door, not before I tripped over the colorful rug on her floor, then ran up to my room, and flopped on my bed, and started to drift off to sleep. Before I fell asleep I heard a quiet.

"_Rise, rise, rise, in revolution"_

"_RISE." _

**Thank you so much for reading! I sorry for any mistakes or anything that doesn't make any sense. Please review!**

_-Kat_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am sooo sorry for the really long delay! I am such a horrible person! I have been grounded since like forever and I am sneaking this (so you better be happy) any way, this chapter is like double my usual length. I hope this make up for lost time right? no? okay I will absolutely try to update more often I SWEAR! or I swear I will never watch FMA again! Okay maybe not but still that's how serious I am. **

**Ignore my crazy talk. Please review and please give me any suggestions that you think I need :)**

**Disclamier: I don't own FMA :(**

**-**Kat

**Chapter 4**

Ed's POV

When I gained consciousness, (I can't say I opened my eyes cause that's not true), I was content, the house was quiet, and no one was bugging me like they usually do in the morning, and I surprised that Winry hasn't killed me in my sleep for last night. The picture of Winry dancing around the room, (which still surprises me today), like she had no cares in the world. Honestly I was jealous. I wish that I could be as care free as Winry, even for a couple of minutes. The horrors I have seen, I will never forget, nor do I want to, I need the memories to help me get our bodies back. "Al" I suddenly got a shiver up my spine, and usually hot room felt cold. All the memories came flooding back to me. " I am getting him back" this was all happening while I was laying there, my thoughts running about a mile a minute. "What the hell would Winry say, will I ever get him back" and so on and so forth.

My breath started to speed up uncontrollably, and I felt my heart beat speed up, I needed to calm down, deep breaths, deep breaths. After about five minutes, my breathing started to slow down and I felt my heart finally go almost back to its normal speed. I was laying there thinking about how I am going to face Winry without her hitting me with her wrench first thing in the morning. I rolled over to look at the clock on the wall. 9:34. I groaned and I turned back on my back, and I heard a faint tune coming from what I assumed was the kitchen. I took me a couple of second to be able to understand the words. It was "Honesty (Write me a list), by Rodney Atkins. I was surprised, I didn't think that anyone listened to country in the house. I soon got over my shock and listened to the words.

_"Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust._

_"A little less time for the rest of the world,_

_"And more for the two of us._

_"Kisses each mornin', 'I love you's' at night,_

_"Just like it used to be. _

_"The way life was when you were in love with me."_

"_She reached across the table and placed it in his hand_

"_And said, "You know this isn't easy for me"_

"_As he thought about the new car, the house and the land_

"_And wondered what that bottom line would be_

"_And a thousand other things that she'd want him to leave behind_

"_But he never dreamed he'd open up that napkin and find_

"_Honesty, sincerity, tenderness and trust_

"_A little less time for the rest of the world_

"_And more for the two of us_

"_Kisses each mornin', I love you's at night_

"_Just like it used to be_

"_The way life was when you were in love with me_

"_Well, he fought back the tears as he looked in her eyes_

"_And said, "I don't know where to start"_

"_And she said, "Everything on that list in your hand_

"_Is written somewhere in your heart"_

"_Honestly, sincerity, just like it used to be_

"_The way life was when you were in love with me_

Since the song was over I was about to get out of bed when I heard the entrance to "Warrior" by Demi Lovato. That was the song that my mother used to sing to Al and I when we were sick. The song I haven't heard since the funeral, I didn't want to hear that song. I was about to leap out of bed and demand them to turn it off, when I realized I was fighting off tears. I can't go out there and look like I was crying, Winry would never ever let me up about it. I was holding in the tears until she started singing. It was my mom, Granny must have recorded her singing it to us. I collapsed on the bed and listened to the words, as my mother sang the words, a voice I thought I would never hear again. All of this crossed my mind in a split second, as I listened to the words.

_This is a story that I've never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_and you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth _

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor _

_is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes_

_I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies_

_you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame_

_I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_'Cuz all the pain_

_and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_so ashamed so confused_

_I'm not broken and bruised_

_'Cuz now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armour_

_Is made of steel_

_You can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_and you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't give back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once_

_I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_'Cuz you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor_

_Is made of steel _

_you cant get in _

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_You can never hurt me again_

I laid back against the headboard curling my knees up to my chest, and placing my head on my knees, trying to hold back in the tears. I started to calm down then, I heard the song start over again, and that was all it took. I had images of my mom, taking my temperature, and rubbing her hand on my hair while she was singing. Then I had images of her lying in bed sick, asking me to transmute her a ring of flowers, then the funeral. I came back to the present with tears uncontrollably streaming down my face.

I didn't hear Winry knock quietly and slowly enter the room. I didn't hear the quiet patter of her footsteps walk across the room, stopping at my bed. I did feel her sit next to me on my bed. She sat there a minutes, seeming to be thinking about what to do. What she decided to do surprised me. She wrapped her arms around my small I mean slender body, and pulled me against her chest. That took me by surprise, so naturally I lost my control over my emotions, and started to sob, with my face pressed against her, I wrapped my arms around her, and we fit together like we were meant for each other, she slowly rubbed my hair and was muttering calming words or something. I don't know how long we stayed like that, or how long it took me to stop crying. All I knew is, I have Winry, and Winry has me. That's all that matters.

**Thank you for reading, and I will update as soon as I can. **

With lots of love

-Kat


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter! You should be so proud of how fast I updated this time! I thought I should warn you that there is way more singing than I expected when I started this sooo ya. Please review and give me any suggestions for any ideas**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or any of the song lyrics that are present in this story**

**Chapter 5**

Winry's POV

When I went into Ed's room this morning, I was ready to burst in there and wake his lazy ass up. When I opened the door, I saw the last thing I expected. Ed was not in hibernation as I thought, but curled up into a ball, leaning against the headboard. I stood there for a minute, then I heard the quiet sobs coming from his small body. I quietly closed the door and walked across the room to his bed. Expecting to be kicked out of the room, I slowly sat down on his bed. That was when the thing I least expected to happen.

Nothing. He didn't do anything. No yelling, no trying to cover up his tears. All he did was brace his shoulder, as to ward off anything I have to say. That hurt. So I did what any sane person would do, I pulled him into my arms, and started to run my fingers through his long blonde hair. He jumped like he has been shocked, I expected him to pull away, even though I am his girlfriend, best friend, I don't know what we are, anyway he wrapped his arm around me and started to sob. I started to mutter things to help him calm him down, and I hoped that it would work. Then I had an idea.

I started to sing the only song that I thought would calm him down. "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.

_You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too_

My voice started out quiet and nervous, and I slowly began to gain confidence, as I finished the first verse. So I continued on.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

My voice was full and full of confidence now. I didn't realize that after I sang the chorus, Ed had stopped crying almost all together, and was just listening to my voice, with his head on my chest, he started stroking my arm softly, to the same rhythm that my hand was moving in his hair.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

_And you get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips._

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

Suddenly I heard another voice along with mine, quiet and nervous. It was Ed. He slowly sat up and started to sing with more feeling, looking me right in the eyes as he sings the words from his heart.

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_And never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_You'll always be wanted_

We finished the song, and he scooted back against the headboard next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, then I moved closer and put my head on his shoulders. We sat like that for a while, he held out his hand, and I took it, he gave it a soft squeeze, and I looked up at his face, at the same time that he decided to look at me.

Our eyes met, they were so golden, I snuck a glance at his lips, and I was sure that he understood what I was getting at. He continued to look into my eyes. Just when I thought that he wouldn't, he pulled me close and our lips met. It was soft and passionate, I swear I saw stars behind my eyes, and I decided to take a chance. I leaned into the kiss, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and he leaned against the headboard, wrapping his arm around my waist rubbing my back. I don't know how long we were kissing, but we both couldn't hold our breath anymore. We broke apart panting, staring into each other's eyes.

That was when we realized that that was our first real kiss, other than quick pecks on the lips. I looked away and blushed. "Good morning Ed."

"G' mornin Win"

I looked back at him and I realized that he was blushing as well, that made me happy. I smiled and I leaned back into his chest and wrapped my arms around him again. I didn't see Ed look down at me, with nothing but love and hope in his eyes.

**Me again I hope you enjoyed this, till next time**

-Kat


	6. Hey Guys

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if you think this another chapter. I have been super busy, with school and stuff, and I just haven't had the inspiration for ideas for another chapter. I think that I might just quit on this story and start another one. Idk. I don't wanna let anybody down if they are so into this story. I wanted to know if you guys wanted more or not. Cause I am just having a hard time writing right now, but I don't wanna let anybody down. I know this story is way more cheesy that I thought it was going to be, not to mention the singing :$ so let me know what you think… I'm gonna go now before I make a bigger fool of myself.**

**-Kat**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 5**

**Ed's POV**

Everything seemed to be back to normal, or as normal as it could be, without Al. Winry was done with my arm and I was trying to bring up the subject of me leaving. It wasn't going very well, considering that every time that I hinted at leaving, Winry gave me her signature glare, and waved a wrench at me. So I let it go, casually hinting at it from time to time, I let a week pass, I was running out of time. I need to find Al.

I had to just flat out tell her I need to leave. Okay she's sitting there, fiddling with something in her hands, her back to me. Here I go, I walk behind her and put my hands on her shoulders "Hey Win?" "Yes Ed?" She answered without looking up from what now I see, was an auto-mail foot. "Can we talk for a sec?" "Just a sec…" she moved closer to the foot, sticking out her tongue to the side a little as she concentrated. It seemed like forever, then she finally put the foot down, and turned towards me, with a small smile on her face, then she saw the tense look on my face, her smile fell. "What's up, what's wrong, did you break my auto-mail already, god Ed, it's only been five days?" She stood up, grabbed the wrench off her workbench and was about to hit me when I blurted out "I needtogobacktoCentral."

She shudders in shock and drops the wrench. "What? What did you say?" She looks at me eyes pleading, hoping that she didn't hear me correctly. "I need to go back to Central, to get information, about Al, you know Mustang right? I bet he would help me? That's if he isn't going to be a bastard, which is very unlikely." He started pacing around my room and continued rambling about plans and getting tickets, not noticing that, she just stood there staring at him in shock.

**Winry's POV**

He was leaving me, already. I can't lose him, not him. Images of her parents leaving and not coming back came to mind. No, this was Ed, he can take care of himself, or he could with Al watching him. He would work himself sick trying to find him. I am not going to let that happen. He is too important to us, to me, she realized. He's mine, I am not losing him. Realizing that he was still rambling excuses, and still in a posture like he is going to run away, when I blurted out "I'm going with you" before I could change my mind. There I said it.

That stopped his ramblings in midsentence, and his eyes bugged out of his sockets, "What? What did you say?" "I'm going with you." She stated calmly meeting his very shocked eyes that quickly turned determined. "Oh hell no, Win, it's way too dangerous…" Her hopeful eyes turned into a very determined glare "I am going with you. There is so much that I can help with, and I am not losing you too shorty." He looked at her in shock. "Nothing that you will say that will change my mind, and we both know it. I am going. "

They stared each other down for a few seconds, before he gave in, "Okay" he whispered. She gave him an award winning smile and gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek before wimping out "Thank you" he turned away and left the room, then he leaned around the corner "Hey Win?" he asked shyly with a small nervous smile "Yes Ed?" giving him a big smile to reassure him, he slowly shuffles back into the room "Thanks for wanting to be with me, and put yourself in danger for me and stuff." There it was, his last attempt to change my mind. "Edward" I say in a singsong voice. "Yes Winry?" he answered in same. "I am going, kay?" he sighed "Okay." He slowly walked out of the room, and I closed the door behind him. As soon as I heard his footsteps go down the steps and heard the door open and close, I jumped up and down and did a little dance, and squealed, "I GET TO GO TO CENTRAL WITH ED!" I flopped against my bed with a sigh. He's finally letting me in. I was starting to doubt that he would let me in after that night in his room. I'm glad I was wrong.

I sighed again, I rolled over and turned on the radio, on my nightstand, the amazing voice of John Cooper, lead singer of Skillet, drift through my room. I recognized the song as "Open Wounds" I like this song, so I turn it up, and sing along.

"_In the dark with the music on_

_Wishing I was somewhere else_

_Taking all your anger out on me, somebody help _

_I would rather rot alone _

_Then spend a minute with you _

_I'm gone, I'm gone "_

"_And you can't stop me from falling apart _

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault" _

"_How could you, how could you, how could you hate me? _

_When all I ever wanted to be was you? _

_How could you, how could you, how could you love me? _

_When all you ever gave me were open wounds?"_

"_Downstairs the enemy sleeps _

_Leaving the TV on _

_Watching all the dreams we had turn into static _

_Doesn't matter what I do _

_Nothing's gonna change _

_I'm never good enough"_

"_And you can't stop me from falling apart _

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault"_

"_Tell me why you broke me down and betrayed my trust in you _

_I'm not giving up, giving in when will this war end? _

_When will it end?"_

"_You can't stop me from falling apart _

_'Cause my self-destruction is all your fault."_

The music fades, I reach over and turn it off. It's funny how a lot of songs fit into my life right now. It's time to pack. I am singing loudly when Ed comes back into the house, and upstairs past my room and stops, and listens. I didn't even care, that was a perfect day.


End file.
